The Smart, The Loyal, and the Idiot
by copperdragon 2
Summary: Not so psychic detective Sean Spencer begins working with a mysterious witness to a kidnapping at a museum. Though still skeptical about this so-called "John Smith" Sean begins to realize there's more to this mystery than meets the eye. (First crossover, If you don't watch Psych that's ok, it's easy to get along with, same for DW :) please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello! First crossover fic of Doctor who and Psych! Hope it goes well and now I'm just gonna wing it! Seeing as there weren't enough of these crossovers I decided to join in the writing. Enjoy, review, and comment!**

"Shawn. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm starving! Exactly how long do you plan on staying in this stupid office?!" Gus complained as he curled up in a little ball behind the main desk of the office building they were currently staking out.

"As long as it takes to solve this case, my compadre…" Shawn said absently as he shuffled through some files in the drawers of the desk they had been hiding behind for the past couple of hours.

"You know as well as I do that something fishy is going on here," Shawn said matter-of-factly.

"Shawn, I don't care if the security guards are beginning to vanish every night without anyone noticing. They probably just went back home where it's warm and safe and they have a soft bed and a pantry full of fresh baked cookies waiting for them."

Shawn stopped his rummaging and paused to stare at his friend.

"What? You never know," Gus retorted. "At least, that's what I would do."

"Gus, I highly doubt security guards just leave their jobs to go home and eat the cookie monster's treasure trove."

"Of course they do!" Gus interjected. "Haven't you ever seen Mall Cop?"

Shawn ignored the pointless debate he was engaged in and decided to have a look around, "I don't know about you Gus, but I think I'm going to have a look around. We're not getting anywhere with being scrunched up against the world's skinniest lady's desk." Shawn got up and stretched, then began to walk towards the corridor that led to the main exhibits of the museum. "You can come if you like." Shawn hollered back through the echoing hallway.

"Shawn! You can't just go in there, it's restricted!" Gus hollered to him as he crept out of the hidey-hole of the main desk. Gus rushed over to Shawn and stopped him before the entrance to the exhibit of dinosaurs.

"Hey, Gus, I've got a genius idea," Shawn said, voice dripping with sarcasm, and stepped over the barrier separating the walkway.

Gus fidgeted nervously. "But Shawn-"

Shawn grabbed Gus' arm and yanked him over the barrier as well. "And remember Gus. We didn't choose the thug life. The thug life chose us."

Gus sighed and reluctantly followed the 'psychic' detective through the dinosaur exhibit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second chapter, please review and enjoy!**

"I still don't think this is a good idea Shawn. We don't even know how the security guards began disappearing. What if they were drugged- or shot- or maybe even kidnapped by Bigfoot?!" Gus rambled.

Shawn stopped to peer under an exhibit case and said, "Gus, there's no proof of any of that, no left-over rags, no blood spatters, and not even the left-over sippy cups the big furry guy uses when he's upset."

"Which just makes it even scarier. Shawn, I'm telling you, next time we decide to go for a spooky stake-out I'm not even going to accept the free pineapple smoothie you always offer whenever I deny to go with you."

Shawn gasped and clutched his chest in a fake and very dramatic heart attack and said, "Gus! How could you! You've broken my heart!"

"Shhh!" Gus hissed as Shawn nearly bumped an artifact off of its pedestal during his fake stroke. "Shawn, for all we know the kidnapper could already be here!" Gus said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, come on, Gus! No one's even showed up. What are you so worked up about?" As if on cue, a giant furry… thing leaped from the shadows and slammed into Shawn.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed in terror. He quickly looked around for something to beat the thing off of his best buddy. Almost immediately he picked up a giant club from a cave-man exhibit and began to whack at the creature with as much force of an angry six year-old having a tantrum. Fortunately, it was distracted and got off of Shawn. It backed off and shook itself like a dog, and much to Gus' dismay, turned its attention towards him. At this, Gus screamed like a little girl, grabbed an arm and a leg of the crumpled heap that was Shawn and dragged him away towards the main doors. The furry creature, nearly resembling some big cat, rushed at them with a snort, but Gus managed to slam the door in its face and barred it breathing heavily. There was a loud thunk and the doors shuddered slightly. Gus screamed again, this time managing to actually pick Shawn up, and ran towards the car (called the blueberry for future reference). He shoved Shawn in the backseat, then scrambled into the front seat himself and buckled in. There was another faint thump, and the doors shuddered again. Gus floored it, and Shawn rolled off of the seat and hit the floor. Neither one noticed the blue police box in the far corner of the parking lot.

Shawn's head throbbed with immense pain as he came to his senses once again. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but his ribcage hurt like hell, and besides, he was too lazy.

"Shawn! Thank God you're awake!" Shawn recognized Gus' voice and opened his eyes to find his friend getting up from his computer and rushing toward him in anxiety.

"Gus, what happened…"? He said as he began to stand up, but a sharp pain in his side protested, and he flopped back down on the couch.

"A weird cat thing attacked you in the museum and nearly ripped you to shreds, I got you out of there in time though." Gus stood slightly taller at the last bit trying to make himself look brave and tough.

"Gus. I heard you scream like a little girl before I blacked out."

"You probably would've too if you were in my position…"

"I'm sorry, I was too busy being mauled by a fluff-ball of death. Speaking of which, why can't I move…?" Shawn said as he tried to get a single glace at his injuries.

Gus shifted slightly and said, " You got pretty beaten. You've got scratches all over your chest and you've bruised your hip and back badly…"

"Oh Gus I'm not sure it's that bad!" Shawn said as he thrust himself from the couch and immediately yelped in pain from his sides. Gus came over and tried to put him back on the couch but Shawn refused and said, "Nonono Gus, we need to get to the station and tell the department about this…"

"Uh, Shawn, no one will believe that you were mauled by a fluff-ball that we can't even identify."

"Gus, I don't care. We need to let the department know this…or at least animal control."

"Sorry Shawn, I'm not carrying you to the station, I did it to the car from the museum, no more."

Shawn grinned slowly, and Gus cringed.

"I can't believe this." Gus muttered to himself as he pushed Shawn in a wheelchair they rented from a hobo on the side of the street.

"Hey, it's better than carrying me, right?" Shawn replied as they entered the Santa Barbara Police Department. Sean paused in an inspection of his ride for a minute, "I can't believe a guy off of the street gave up this sick wheelchair, it's even got snacks!" Shawn said as he picked up a spare peanut in the back of his seat.

Gus dismissed Shawn's treasure hunt for used and disgusting leftovers of a hobo and wheeled Shawn into the chief's office. And left him there.

"Gus…? Wait, Gus! Where are you going?" Shawn cried from his seat in the office to his friend that was currently walking back toward the entrance of the department.

"No Shawn, I'm done," Gus hollered back, "I'm not carrying you around everywhere. You've got arms, use them!"

Shawn sat disheveled and exhausted in the decrepit wheelchair. Maybe I pushed Gus a little too much this time…again. Oh well. He'll come back in the end. Shawn thought to himself as his girlfriend, detective O'Hara came over to him.

"Shawn, we've got a witness on last night at the museum who are in interrogation could you-" She stopped when she saw Sean's injuries. "Oh my god, Shawn! Are you ok? You look like you were attacked by a savage bear!"

"On the contrary Jules, it was a savage poodle," Shawn shook his head, "Never saw the majestic beast coming." Shawn knew better than to tell the truth about his stakeout with Gus knowing that the department would be all over their butts.

"Well, I was going to ask you to interrogate the witness but I guess-"

"Jules, I am fully capable of talking to the witness…as long as you could wheel me to the interrogation rooms." Shawn held up a finger and winced at the pang from his side. Juliet gave a sigh and wheeled Shawn to interrogation room 1A where a gentleman in a pinstripe suit and wicked awesome hair sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Now Shawn, be careful, everyone's busy with the other case, and I have to go do paperwork. You're on your own."

"Thanks Jules." Shawn pecked her on the cheek and wheeled his way into the room.

"Okay, before we start, I'm psychic detective Shawn Spencer and I would like you to notice that I am currently crippled and no one else is here so there won't be any fighting because that would be extremely low on your part to beat up a guy who's already in a wheelchair." Shawn said as he sat himself across the table of the witness.

"Agreed." The man said in a British accent. Which struck Shawn as a bit weird but accepted it nonetheless.

"Do you have any ID?" Shawn asked to start with the basics.

"Sure I do," The man continued as he pulled out a leather flip-wallet and slid it across the table.

"Head detective John Smith of the Lambent Police Department of London. I heard something was going on here so I came down to take a look."

"Joke's on you pal," Shawn stated. "It's blank." He flicked the wallet back across the table to Smith. The man's expression did not change, but his eyes flashed with surprise for just a moment. He glanced down at the wallet and held it up in front of his face, turning it upside-down. "Oh! You know what, I think I might have dropped my ID in the parking lot at the museum last night, sorry." He slipped the wallet back into his coat.

"So 'John Smith'," Shawn put up air quotes for emphasis, "Tell me everything you saw last night."

'Well, I came by a few hours after closing time to investigate the disappearances and waited for a good couple of hours until I heard screaming from inside. I ran to the door, but I couldn't see anything until it was too late and whatever it was disappeared." He paused for a moment, "But I saw a blue car race off when I came around the bend."

That was probably Gus and me…. Shawn thought to himself. He was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah," Shawn said, "You, my friend, are a horrible liar. There were no cars in the parking lot around the museum that night, so either you had to walk all the way from the nearest hotel that's about twenty miles away or you had to catch a cab except that there are none around here at one in the morning. You showed me a fake ID that was blank that you glanced at before giving it to me expecting that I'll see whatever's on it, and really. John Smith? That's the worst cover name I've ever heard of. You're clearly lying." Sean finished feeling very proud of himself.

The man smirked and said, "You're a horrible liar as well." This caught Shawn off guard and he looked at the man in front of him. "How would you have known there were no cars in the parking lot at that particular time of the night when there weren't any cameras outside, and you're clearly not a psychic; of all people I should know. Known many psychics, me, and you don't have that presence that they do." As he spoke, he wildly waved his hands in completely unhelpful gestures. "It's quite apparent that you're just more observant- possibly with an eidetic memory, am I right?" Shawn opened his mouth, but Smith barreled right on. "Yes, of course. and your injuries are nearly fresh so I would say you got them overnight, and judging by your expression right now-" Shawn shut his mouth. "-I'd say that you had set up your own little stakeout at the museum as I did; you took a friend with you, because with those injuries you clearly couldn't have gotten away on your own, which leads me to suspect that your car was the blue one that drove off in haste after the screaming." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Although, now that I really think about it, I doubt it was your car, you don't seem like the type of person to take the time to buckle up while being chased by an al-" Smith coughed. "I mean, a thing."

Shawn sat dumbfounded, beat at his own game. He took a moment and said, "Okay, let's start over shall we? My partner and I were interested in this kidnapping case and went for a stakeout inside the museum. After a bit of snooping around some big furry thing jumped out and attacked us. That was probably our- actually, Gus' screaming you heard. Gus picked me up and we drove off. There you go, now tell me your truth."

Smith straightened his tie and said, "I'm called the Doctor. I'm really not with any department, I heard there was trouble in town so I came to get a look." He paused in thought for a moment and said, "You know what, two's better than one. I'm going to offer you a deal," he leaned forward and said in a hushed tone, "You let me work with you without going noticed and I won't slip your secret to your friend." He gestured toward the door where Juliet was.

"Done." Shawn said as he started rolling his battered wheelchair towards the door. "I've always wanted to work with a weird British guy."

**Glad I got that out of my system! Please leave a comment and happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Second chapter, please review and enjoy!**

"You did what?" Gus said as he moved over to Shawn who lay sprawled on the couch with a bag of Doritos in his lap.

"Relax Gus," Shawn said while munching on his chips, "He's a nice guy and he looks like he knows what he's doing, plus, you said you were out of this case."

"Yeah I did, but that doesn't mean you pick up some guy you just met from the department and throw yourself back into the museum case! You got shredded back there!" Gus said as he snatched the Dorito bag away from Shawn and put it on a high shelf.

"Really dude? Now I have to eat Ruffles." Shawn proceeded to pull out a full sized bag of potato chips from behind the couch and started munching again.

"I don't care Shawn, you're not even in the right condition to go out."

"I'm in perfect condition, see?" Shawn got up very slowly from the couch and walked over to Gus. "See, as long as it doesn't get too bad I'll be fi-"

"Hello?" A man walking in to the Psych office interrupted the two.

"Oh, hey John!" Sean called from the couch, "I'll be there in a minute." Then turning to Gus, "See ya." With that, Shawn dashed out of the door with the Doctor in the lead.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for doc?" Shawn asked as the two entered into the museum where it was bustling with people.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Exhibits out of place, missing artifacts, pieces of evidence, anything…" The Doctor began to wander off in search of useful evidence as Shawn wandered over to the exact spot where he was attacked the night before. Almost immediately he noticed his blood spots on the floor and a small patch of fur. After inspecting it he went to go look for the Doctor.

"Come on, where are you…" Shawn said mostly to himself rather than the Doctor. As he continued through the exhibits looking for his new partner he found a few more patches of fur. After checking the whole museum he gave up and made his way toward the entrance but stopped when he nearly passed a door labeled **Security.**

"Well if he's nowhere else he's gotta be here…" Shawn said as he tried the door. Unlocked. Shawn opened the door to find the Doctor tampering the security cameras. By tampering I mean yelling at the monitors and pointing a blue shiny thing at the systems.

"Oh you're so thick! Stop it!" The Doctor shouted at the monitor.

"Am I interrupting something…?" Shawn said feeling a bit awkward in the doorway.

The Doctor looked up from his work slightly embarrassed and offered Shawn a seat saying, "hm? No no no you're good, take a look at the security cameras from last night." He motioned to the monitor that was only filled with static fuzz.

"Whatever it was knocked out the cameras long before we came in…" Shawn thought for a minute, "By the way how did you get in here?"

"Oh, the door was already unlocked…" The Doctor continued going through the files of the computer and the data bases zipping through the screen.

"I found these in some places around the prehistoric exhibits. And my mess wasn't cleaned up from the incident so I guess it's not only targeting security, but every one after hours…" Shawn pulled out the clumps of fur and handed them to his partner. He picked it up gingerly and examined it.

"Come on let's analyze this, they erased the whole system and protocols and the camera chips have been swiped." The two got up from their chairs and started heading towards the entrance until the lights turned off and bars were overlapping the entrance and exit doors.

"Huh, six thirty already?" Shawn said, "Looks like we're having a sleepover with a killer fuzz-ball."

"Looks like it." The doctor said obviously not pleased, "You better stick with me."

**Doctor's POV**

_This could either be a great success or have a really really bad ending. _The Doctor thought to himself. After crash landing here in Santa Barbara a few days ago he had only just found out about the kidnapping cases coming from the museum. They all seemed so odd. Security guards were going missing with no trace whatsoever every night for no apparent reason. It all just didn't feel right. Besides, he had to occupy himself somehow while the Tardis was repairing itself. He glanced at Shawn seeing him mess with a couple of exhibits like they were toys to play with. Despite his childlike status and not being a real psychic, he was clever.

The Doctor moved off to the space exhibit where it was pitch dark, perfect for a hiding place. He moved around the artifacts with relative ease and stopped short when he heard a shuffle behind a space shuttle model.

"Hello?" The Doctor said in a hushed voice, "It's okay to come out, I'm the Doctor, I'm here to help." Nothing. The Doctor started towards the shuttle very slowly and peeked around the corner just in time to see the creature lunge from its hiding place. Having barely enough time to react, the Doctor was bowled over with it as it snarled standing over him.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" The Doctor squealed as the air was forced out of his lungs from the impact. The beast was an enormous saber-toothed tiger that looked strikingly familiar to the exhibit's pre-historic fake one. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"You're a fenkin! Oh! That is brilliant! A shape-shift-" He was cut off as it landed on top of him knocking his breath out once again and began to clobber him and scrape at him with its razor sharp claws. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he tried to free himself as the shape-shifter's grip tightened. Slowly beginning to fade out and lose strength, the Doctor made one last effort and grabbed the nearest thing he could reach and bashed the creature on the head as hard as he could. It yelped in pain and shook its head vigorously. Before the Doctor had time to escape the fenkin dove at him and clasped its jaws on his leg and dragged him to the back corridor. There it laid him and prepared for one last slash to finish him off. _This is the end; I get killed for no reason by a fenkin_. The Doctor thought to himself. He braced himself for the impact but found none. He squinted his eyes open to take a peek and found the creature, now a man in normal clothes exiting through a window without leaving a trace. _That's odd._ Thought the Doctor. He heard his name faintly being called as it grew louder and louder. By the time he saw Shawn he went unconscious.

**Well that was fun! Please review and leave suggestions for this or other stories if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go! Chapter 4**

"Doctor! Wake up!" Shawn reached down to shake the unconscious heap of pinstripes on the floor. No response. Quickly, Shawn dialed Juliet's number into his phone.

"Shawn what is it, I'm in the middle of a m-"

"Jules! There's no time to explain! Get an ambulance down to the museum NOW!"

Shawn hung up the phone and looked at the Doctor and back to his surroundings. "Oh god oh god…" Shawn picked up the Doctor as best as he could and made his way carefully to the front entrance to the museum. He set the Doctor down and wrestled the man out of his shredded suit. He grimaced at the gashes and bruises on him. His chest was nearly ripped to shreds and he was covered in deep scratches from head to toe. Oh God, what have I done…? After all it was kind of Shawn's fault that the Doctor was now dying at his feet. Oh, if only I came there in time I could've saved the guy… Wait, why am I thinking like this? He can't be dead… Shawn put two fingers on the Doctor's neck, looking for a pulse. He felt a faint pulse, but it seemed wrong. He took his fingers off, looked at them, and used his other hand. No, still felt the same. He put his head to the Doctor's chest and could hear a heart beating. Wait…what was that…? He checked again and felt a separate beating on the other side. "Wait…WHAT?!" Maybe he had just gone insane; maybe he was just dreaming…no, this was real. This man had two hearts! Who and what is this guy?!

Shawn's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the ambulance roll into view. Come on Shawn think! His mind started racing as the doctors rushed in and put the Doctor on a stretcher, then put him in the ambulance. Shawn quickly dashed in the truck at the last second and sat by the Doctor in his stretcher, anxiously waiting for the moment he'd wake up. "Come on Doctor, wake up, wake up!"

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes to have them assaulted by extremely bright lights. He grunted and covered his eyes with arm. There was a quiet "Oh cr-" and a loud thunk. The Doctor sat up slowly and turned to see Shawn getting up from the floor.

"Dang, Doctor, you made me fall out of my chair!"

"Shawn. We're in a hospital, aren't we?" The Doctor said softly.

"Well, yeah."

"Shawn," The doctor groaned again, "We have to leave this hospital, I don't care how bad the injuries are…"

"What? No way, you broke two ribs along with your ankle and you're covered in scratches. No can do buddy."

"Shawn, you don't understand, you have to get me out of here…" He laid back down after finding sitting up to be too painful.

"And why is that…?" Shawn inquired. "Is it because you've got two hearts? Because I don't see why that would make you worry about a hospital." Shawn implied sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm glad you think that about my condition, but now would be a really good time to leave before anyone else shows up."

"Clearly, I agree with you pal, but first I want some answers." Shawn scooted his chair forward and set his hands in his lap as he waited patiently. "Are you an experiment or something? Did you get captured by some creepy British scientists and they like put an extra heart in your chest or mutate you or something? I promise I won't tell, not even Gus."

The Doctor sighed, Well I guess he should know since he's working with me…."Okay I'm going to tell you the truth and I'm only going to say it once." Shawn leaned forward.

"I'm an alien."

Shawn pumped his fist, "Yes I was right! That's so cool, dude."

Well at least he's taking this much better than most. "I'm an alien from outer space. I'm nine-" He paused, then thought better of telling Shawn his true age. "I'm older than I look and I fly a blue police box called the TARDIS." The Doctor looked back at Shawn to see Shawn grin from ear to ear and stand up.

"Holycrapthat'ssoawesomeyou'reactuallyananalienfromouterspaceIknewitIknewitIknewit!" Shawn said at incredible speed.

"Okay, first, I have no idea what you just said. Second, I told you my secret, now do you fully understand why I can't be here?" He said, doing his best to not throttle himself for telling his secret to of all the people in the world…Shawn Spencer.

"Sure do Spock," he looked the Doctor over, "But you're still too injured to leave, it's going to take a long time for you to heal up though…"

"Get out on my own? Yes. But I've got you to help me out, and besides, all I need is a bit of rest. It should only take at the most a couple of days to heal up."

"If you say so, I've already come up with a plan for busting you outta here though."

Le time passing

"No, not that cord, the blue one, yes, pull the blue cord out and swap it with that black one, no the other one." Rassilon give me strength. It was like trying to teach a llama to drive. While the Doctor was in his bed, currently incapable of moving very much, he had to instruct Shawn how to re-wire the heart monitor.

"Here, just use this." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver that was set to the right setting and gave it to Shawn who inspected it curiously.

"What's this…some kind of weird techy thing?"

"No, it's a sonic screwdriver, point it at the monitor when I say now and press that button, no that button."

"What do I do then?" Shawn asked as he fiddled with the Time Lord's instrument.

"Play along and then create a huge distraction as far away from this room as possible, then go hide in the morgue."

"In the morgue? Why would I be there? And what kind of distraction?"

"I'll meet you there, and I don't know you're a quick thinker, figure it out!"

"So are you ready?" Shawn asked preparing to push the button.

"Wait." The Doctor hesitated and then gave a loud contorted scream. Shawn jumped and looked at the Doctor, horrified. "Now."

Shawn activated the sonic screwdriver and the heart monitor showed a long straight line where his heart beat readings should have been. When Shawn uncovered his ears he smiled quickly then played along as told. He rushed to the door and shouted, "What kind of hospital is this! A MAN'S DYING IN HERE!" Immediately a group of doctors and nurses hurried into the room. Shawn closed the door behind them and worked up some tears while no one was looking and rushed to the Doctor's side of the bed.

"Oh come on wake up buddy! Come on John, wake up!" Shawn said in a shaky voice letting a tear fall off his cheek. He covered his smile with his hand as the doctors shocked 'John Smith' at least three times with no change. This guy is officially the best faker ever! After one last try, the head doctor turned to Shawn.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We did all we could do…"

Shawn let another tear fall and wrapped his arms around the faking Time Lord as he started to fake-cry very dramatically. As much as he was trying to make it look legit he was seeing how much it would take to make the guy laugh. Seeing that he wouldn't budge he gave up and stepped away from the Doctor and turned to the nurses wiping off a stray tear.

"What are you going to do with him?" Shawn asked trying to steady himself.

The doctor took a deep breath, "Well, since we have no idea who this man is, we're putting him in the morgue until further notice. I assume he was a dear friend to you…"

"Yes," Shawn sniffed, "A very good friend of mine…"

With that, the doctors took the deceased 'John' with them to set him in the morgue while each of them giving Shawn their condolences as they passed out the door. When all of them left Shawn said, "I was so close to making him laugh…"

Shawn made his way to the hospital's morgue trying his best to go unnoticed and deactivating all the cameras near it with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. I hope this plan's going to work…god why is it so cold in here! Shawn entered the morgue with one last click of the sonic as the door unlocked. He closed the door as softly as he could and wandered around looking for his friend. This is going to take forever.

"Doctor? Are you here?" Shawn whispered into the cold darkness. After no response he called again only a bit louder this time. "Doctor?" A few seconds later he heard a muffled sound coming from the back of the room. Shawn rushed over, "Doctor, where are you?" He heard a muffled voice again, "I'm here!" Shawn came over to a table where a body under a sheet moved. Shawn uncovered part of the sheet to reveal his partner's face.

"Rassilon that hurt."

Shawn paused and asked, "What did?"

The Doctor took the clothes Shawn was handing to him. "The defibrillators, of course. That really hurts. And three times…"

Shawn turned around one the Doctor had some clothes on and said, "I haven't exactly figured out a distraction quite yet, but I assure you, if you hear a loud noise, that's probably me…oh, and there's a wheelchair for you." Shawn pointed over to the door where a wheelchair sat just waiting to be used.

"Thanks. I can get along by myself for now. When you're finished distracting everyone run by here and knock twice. I'll meet you out in the south part of the parking lot."

"What about your injuries? You can't even sit up right now."

"Of course I can sit up, I put myself in a sedated state which helped me heal faster."

With that Shawn left the room to do whatever it was he was planning. The Doctor wasn't too concerned about him harming anyone, he seemed like a nice enough guy. And he trusted him, and right about then that was just what the Doctor needed, someone to trust. With that thought in his mind the Doctor took in a deep breath and sat himself up stifling a yelp of pain. He put on the simple grey shirt and jeans with red sneakers and limped his way to the door using the tables for support. "Oh, this is just brilliant, isn't it Doctor, your favorite suit's been ripped to shreds, you've been beat up by a fenkin, and now you're trying to escape a hospital with your life…brilliant." He said to himself as he sat himself down in the wheel chair by the door. He sighed, "What next?" A few seconds after that, he felt a faint shudder run through the building with a dull boom. He sighed and put his forehead in his hand. That's Shawn, isn't it. Sure enough, a few moments later he heard two knocks on the door. Catching the signal, the Doctor opened the door and wheeled as fast as he could down the hall towards the exit.

"Come on Doctor!"

"Right behind you."

They easily kept pace with each other until they came to a small blue Toyota.

"That's your car? Looks a bit small…"

"Don't judge the Blueberry!" Shawn shouted as he sprinted ahead of the Doctor to open the passenger door for him. As the Doctor took a seat, Shawn quickly folded up the wheelchair, put it in the back, and drove away from the hospital without being noticed.

After a few moments of silence the Doctor asked, "Did you try to make me laugh when I was pretending to be dead…?"

Shawn hesitated a moment, "Nope, no, totally didn't. I was straight on task the whole way…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Since my break is coming to an end, updates may come in a bit later than usual so I'm just going to write my heart out for now. :D**

"You can stay here until you recover, just don't mess anything up and Gus won't kill you." Shawn said as he wheeled the Doctor into the Psych office. When he came to a stop the Doctor got up very slowly with a gasp of pain and lay on the couch.

As he made himself comfortable the Doctor felt some sort of material behind the cushion. "Why are there bags of chips behind the sofa cushions…?" The Doctor held up a bag of Doritos.

"Those aren't for you…" Shawn said as he got a little uncomfortable. The Doctor pulled out bag after bag of every chip imaginable. He said something that most definitely was not English. He looked at Shawn, holding up about twelve bags of chips. "What are these for?"

"They're for emergencies. Now, I have to go back to the station to discuss our little incident." Shawn air quoted as he made his way to the door.

"Shawn, are you forgetting something?" The Doctor called from the couch.

"Hm?"

"My screwdriver."

"Oh yeah!" Shawn tossed ti to the Doctor, who caught it perfectly without even turning around. He put the sonic screwdriver back in his coat.

"Hey, Shawn." The two turned quickly toward the man standing in the doorway.

"Gus," Shawn walked over to his lifetime pal, trying to hide the Doctor from view. "I thought you were going to work."

"I was, I just forgot some papers; did you w-" He looked at the Doctor and back to Shawn, "Why is your friend here? Wait, oh no, did you go to the museum last night?"

The Doctor leapt up from the couch and was at the door, shaking Gus' hand in an instant. In a flawless American accent, he said, "Hello! Name's John. John Smith. We were heading over to the museum during the day, but while crossing the street a car hit me. Your friend Shawn was very brave. Carried me all the way to the hospital. They said I was good enough to rest at home so Shawn brought me here."

"So you can suck it." Shawn chimed in.

"No you suck it." Gus said.

"Suck it."

"Suck it."

"Suck it."

"Suck it."

They both stopped and said in musical harmony, "Suck iiiit."

"Um, do you do this very often?" The Doctor said as he watched the two competing.

"Just go back to your job, he'll be fine…if you don't get mad at me I'll guarantee tacos at the next crime scene, free." Shawn persuaded.

Gus looked flustered but thoughtful, "Fine," He turned to the Doctor, "And John, I swear, you do anything you're out of here."

"Gus." Shawn whined.

"Oh no need to worry about me I think I'm just going to chill." The Doctor put his hands behind his head and gave a big sigh closing his eyes.

When he heard the door close Shawn said, "Sorry, he's a bit uncomfortable with weird visitors, nice job with the accent by the way!" Shawn held out a fist and the Doctor rolled his eyes as he pumped his fist with Shawn's.

"Okay see ya!" With that Shawn was out the door.

~oo0oo~

"Mr. Spencer, what is the meaning of this?" The chief handed Shawn some surveillance photos of the hospital showing him and the Doctor running toward their car. "I heard from detective O'Hara that you were in trouble at the museum in the middle of the night, and I also heard about a small explosion in a hospital where a 'body' was stolen."

Shawn sat in his chair in chief Vick's office. I am so screwed…Shawn scolded himself for not being more careful.

"Listen, chief-"

"I will not stand for it." The chief interrupted him and stood up, "I have tolerated your lack of common knowledge and silliness long enough Spencer." The chief paused and paced around the room in deep thought, "For all the unnecessary attention you've given us for the wrong influences and the piles of paperwork somebody has to do because of your actions…"

Here it comes…Shawn thought as he braced himself for the worst. "Three weeks suspension."

Shawn blew out a breath of air he was holding in.

"Three weeks suspended, Mr. Spencer. You're lucky I didn't give you three months. Now get out of my office, I don't want to see you anywhere near here or solving any cases until your suspension is over."

Seeing there was no way he'd win this battle, Shawn got up and walked out of the department towards the car. Man, how could I have screwed up so badly. He opened his door and plopped himself down in his seat. If only the Doctor hadn't gotten himself ripped to shreds we wouldn't be in this mess…With that in his mind Shawn drove off back to the Psych office.

~oo0oo~

When Shawn entered the Psych office he found the Doctor asleep on the couch with most of his visible injuries nearly healed up. He walked over to the sleeping Time Lord and shook his shoulder. "Doctor? Wake up. Doctor?" The Doctor groaned and rolled over facing away from Shawn. So he's one of those sleepers…Shawn thought for a moment, then smirked. At the top of his lungs, he shouted "OH MY GOD! DOCTOR HE'S GOT A KNIFE!" The Doctor opened his eyes and sprang off the couch, pointing his sonic screwdriver everywhere saying, "Where! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Relax, man." Shawn chuckled, "I just did that to wake you up." The Doctor put away his screwdriver with a sigh and gave him a glare.

"What?" Shawn said defensively, "It woke you up, right?"

"What did you need to wake me up for?" He started towards the couch again with Shawn lingering behind him, "I was in the middle of my healing process, and not to mention one of the best naps I've had in a loooong time. I don't get much sleep. Really, very little." He slumped back down onto the couch remembering how comfortable he was.

"Huh, so that's what it was…cool. Anyway," Shawn sat down in a nearby chair while the Doctor started fiddling with his screwdriver on the couch. "Thanks to your injuries, the hospital caught surveillance of us leaving the parking lot, along with a couple of other things I did I got a three week suspension."

"Which means we can work on the case a bit more." The Doctor said not taking his eyes off of his tool.

"Doctor, I can't do tha-"

"Shawn, it's not a person that's kidnapping those people…it's something called a fenkin."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Shawn said trying to catch the name again, "Is it like a long lost brother of yours or something?"

"Oh don't be so daft." The Doctor got up and paced around, "A fenkin is another alien species, they're tricksters, shape shifters…the only problem is, how could an alien species that lives billions of light-years away possibly be here?"

"Well how could an alien like yourself be here if your home could be trillions of miles away? Why aren't you chillin' at home?" Shawn inquired.

"That's different."

"How's that different?"

"Doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does!" Shawn lifted his arms in exasperation.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Please, I really don't want to talk about it, Shawn."

But Shawn didn't stop; he was just too curious. He'd been wanting to ask since the moment he'd discovered that the Doctor was an alien. "Come on, please? It's only fair; I did save your life."

The Doctor tensed, then slowly sat down on the arm of the couch. "My planet is- was- called Gallifrey. It was beautiful. Beautiful. The twin suns would rise in the mornings and make the silver trees look as if they were on fire. And you could look to the left and see the mountains, oh, those mountains, bigger than you could imagine, higher than you could see, touching the suns… To the right was the citadel, in all its glory, encased in a huge, glass dome that was clearer than Grethyorgan crystal, and the hills, those massive, sloping hills that Koschei and I loved so much, were covered in red grass, soft to the touch, with a smell that I can't possibly explain. And the wind would blow, carrying with it the smell of the grass and the sound of the silver trees rustling, and it sounded like music- and it was music, in a way. And the clouds, on a good day, would form pillars of white, standing out sharply against that burnt orange sky. My people- I used to hear them. If they were there, if they were alive, I could hear it- feel it- it's hard to explain. But it was like music, huge and soft, always unfurling and growing and full of joy and sorrow and emotion and so, so full of life. In a way, you were never alone, always with that presence in your mind. It was like music, music that you can't hear or feel, but it's there. And I never really noticed how utterly beautiful it was until it was gone.

"There was a war. The Last Great Time War, and everyone fought. Everyone. Throughout all of time and space, we fought. During the war, the humans on Earth were there and not there and extinct and evolved all at once. But at the center of it all was us and the Daleks. Creatures born to hate, to kill, made of hate, and made to kill. I was so young, really, when it happened, and I- I saw people, my parents, my wife, my friends, my best friends, die, then get right back up again to fight. There was burning and dying and the music in my head was dying, it was swelling just to shrivel up again, and the pain and anger of all the Time Lords was thick in the air. I could smell the death. I could taste it. I could feel it. And I knew it was never going to end until someone did something.

"Rassilon wanted to destroy everything. The universe, and everything in it. There would be nothing left but us- the Time Lords. He wanted us to exist as beings of pure thought. And I wasn't going to let that happen. It was the universe or the Time Lords, and I chose the universe.

"I burned my planet, Shawn. I burned it and everyone on it. They died, all of them- my granddaughter walked out of my TARDIS to her death, and I will never see my family again, because I do not have one. I stood and watched as my planet, my beautiful planet, burned- and that was the day the music died. It twisted and flared and burned and I could feel them, all of them, Gallifrey, my friends, my family, my wife, my children, my grandchildren, my mother and my father, who were always disappointed in me, who I never got a chance to say goodbye to, never got a chance to say 'I love you'... I felt all of them die. Because of me. Because of my decision, and I was more alone then I had ever felt, because the music left me. It shriveled and died and disappeared, and at that moment, I was so confused, and I felt exposed, because for the first time in my life, I was all alone in my head. The music had gone, and it has not come back. The music is gone. All that I have left is my TARDIS, and I love her with all of my hearts. She and I are the only things that remain of the Time Lords. I am the last of the Time Lords."

No-one said a word.

But then a cheery smile slammed down on the Doctor's features, and he bounced up. "But that's just the ramblings of an old, old man. We have work to do, don't we?"

"I assume you got here by your TARDIS then…"

"Yes…" The Doctor went over to a chair and sat down.

"Just run through everything you know about the fenkin in your head…"

"I've already done that."

"Well, do it again, do they stay together in clans? Do they have a sophisticated society? Do they travel a lot…?"

The Doctor leaned forward in his chair, eyebrows scrunched together in serious thought. He quickly got up and turned to Shawn with a grin.

"Oh, you are brilliant!" He dashed over to the tables looking around wildly for something.

"Well thank you, I try very hard to be. Wait…what did I do?" Shawn said in bewilderment.

"The migration! They migrate together. Quick, do you have a newspaper that's fairly recent?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you could find one on the Internet…what are you looking for?" Shawn got up and went over to the Doctor, who was making his way to Shawn's laptop, slipping on a pair of dark rimmed reading glasses, typing away furiously at the keyboard.

"Nice glasses."

"Ha!" The Doctor pointed to the screen, "A week ago a late night fisherman saw something fall from the sky into the Santa Barbara harbor. When he came over to the site, nothing was found except a few fragments of metal laying on the docks! See? It was a crash landing!"

Shawn stared at the Doctor, "Sorry, you lost me."

"The fenkin are migrators. They travel in a circle around their system stopping at planets for their living grounds. If their coordinates were to be tampered with they could easily end up in a completely different system."

"So that was their ship that crashed into the harbor…" Shawn said starting to catch up.

"But they couldn't have all survived. That crash could have decimated every life form on that ship." The doctor looked closer at the screen.

"Unless someone bailed at the last moment…?" Shawn wondered.

"Are you suggesting that the ship was tampered with by one of the crew?" The Doctor said, shooting a glance at Shawn.

"Could be, scroll down…"

"Here's another story that says a lady walking her dog spotted a large iguana running away from the docks. She couldn't find it after looking for an hour…"

"Wait," Shawn thought back to the docks looking for any signs, "That's it! Frank's Pet Store! They're located on the strand and their logo on the door is an iguana!"

The Doctor stood up and looked at Shawn with a wicked grin, "Which was the only form the fenkin could have made at the time! He was trying to blend in..."

"So he went to the museum where he could hide better..." Shawn said standing in front of the excited time lord.

"So if the night staff found out he would have to dispose of them…"

"Which drew too much attention to himself so he ran before I fell unconscious at the museum!" The Doctor finished triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Shawn gave a high-five to the Doctor.

"Brilliant! To the museum!" the Doctor rushed out the door with Shawn following behind.

As Shawn watched him run, he wondered how the Doctor was like he was after… that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! You know…life. Gets in the way of writing fics! ;D Review and enjoy!**

"So how do you know it's in the museum Doc?" Shawn said as they entered the museum right before closing time. It was amazing how fast the Doctor could heal on his own. He was already on his feet and running back towards danger. _I guess that's one of the many perks you get as a time lord_…_and to think he was nearly mauled just a couple of days ago. _

"He's got no where else to go, since he could only take shape of things he's come into contact with that would mean he'd have to stay here as his pre-historic kitty or go out into the open disguised as one of the security guards that went missing." The two huddled away in the security room where they waited for dusk. The Doctor had frown on his face and was looking off in deep thought.

"What's bugging you?"

"It didn't listen to me when I spoke to it, the fenkin I mean…no response or anything…"

"Why does that bother you?"

"Think about it…you crash land onto a world you've never seen before or know about, all the people you know are probably dead, and you're completely on your own. He's obviously scared, now if you were in that position…wouldn't you come to the person who finally understands what's going on and how to help?"

They sat in silence pondering for a while until their thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the automatic security system locking and barring the doors.

"You ready?" The Doctor looked at Shawn.

"I was born ready." Shawn shot up from the floor but abruptly stopped once there was a loud _crack_. The Doctor looked at him in surprise, "Are you okay?"

Shawn grimaced and clutched his back, "Never get up really fast after sitting in one position for the past three hours…" He stood up straight and popped his knuckles and neck while starting towards the door.

"Come on." Shawn motioned the Doctor to the door.

The Doctor got up slowly and walked out the door with Shawn behind him.

~oo0oo~

They walked toward the pre-historic part of the museum looking for their furry friend and finding clues as to where he might be hiding.

"He's not here." Shawn waved his flashlight over to an empty exhibit where the saber-toothed tiger was supposed to be.

"Maybe he's chosen a different form and hiding somewhere else in here…" The Doctor shined his flashlight around the room as if expecting the tyrannosaurus exhibit was going to come alive.

"Why don't we split up and look for him, it'll take less time."

"No no no no, you saw what it did to me and to you, we're not splitting up."

"Come on Doc, it will be morning at _best_ by the time we find this guy. We'll cover more ground faster if we split up."

The Doctor started to look antsy for a bit, looking around and thinking.

"Oh alright, but if you find him don't hurt him and," The time lord asked for Shawn's phone, as Shawn gave it to him the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and activated something on it and gave it back, "dial that and it will send a link to my screwdriver so I can find you."

"Sweet, thanks. I'll start off towards the space exhibits and work my way around." Shawn started off.

"Be careful." The Doctor hollered to him as Shawn disappeared into the dark hallway. The Doctor turned around and started double-checking the pre-historic room. He looked in crevices and hidden corners trying to find even a trace of the fenkin. After he double-checked the exhibits, he turned around to see a man hidden in the shadows of the far hallway turn and run around the corner.

"Shawn?" The Doctor came up very slowly and started to run after the shadowed figure. "Hello?" His voice echoed around the room as he ran faster and faster to catch up. He skidded to a stop as he came face-to-face with a mirror. _Or is it…? _The Doctor thought to himself. He moved to the right very slowly and watched as his 'reflection' did the same. The Doctor then held up a hand waved at him, seeing the same effects he then preceded to do a series of movements that were copied flawlessly by the reflection. _Probably is just a mirror…unless…_Before he turned away he stretched out his arm toward the reflection. As his fingers met with the substance it wasn't glass, but his copy's fingertips.

"Gotcha." The Doctor smiled. The fenkin scowled and lunged at the real Doctor catching him by surprise. The two tumbled over into a room filled with artifacts.

Dodging punches and kicks the Doctor said, "I can help you…you don't have to fight," He ducked as a chair was flung at him, crashing into an exhibit, "Let me help you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. _I need to contact Shawn. _The Doctor thought as he pulled out his sonic. Just as he was about to activate the signal for Shawn to come it dawned on him, "Oh, I am sorry, I am so sorry…" The fenkin shook its head in agitation and dove at the Doctor, knocking him down flat on his back sending his sonic screwdriver over to the other side of the room. The disguised fenkin pinned the time lord down and stared at him with hatred and fear burning in his eyes while he pulled out a knife.

In a last attempt the Doctor swallowed and said slowly, "I can help you, I know what happened, just let me expla-"

"Doctor!" Shawn burst into the room with an old sword that was clearly taken from a room in his hand, looking in bewilderment from the real Doctor to the fake.

"Hey Shawn," The fake Doctor said looking up with innocent eyes, "I found him and he attacked me, but I got him. Got any cuffs on ya?"

"Shawn don't listen to him, I'm not the fenkin he is." The Doctor pleaded, watching Shawn constantly switch glances from the fake to the Doctor.

"He's trying to trick you Shawn. Don't listen to him." Shawn ran his hand through his hair and looked from one to the other trying to contemplate what he should do.

"Shawn, he can't hear you, the crash must have deafened him. He's lip reading! The whole time, that's why he couldn't understand me! He's just scared! Trust me on this, _I'm_ the Doctor!" The Doctor was then interrupted as a knife was drawn to his neck.

Before the fenkin could issue the deathblow, Shawn charged at the fake and bowled him off of the Doctor. It quickly got up and dove at Shawn, raising him in a chokehold.

"No!" The Doctor quickly got up ran at the fenkin which was only met by Shawn being thrown at him leaving them both breathless in a heap on the floor. When Shawn's vision began to clear he saw the fenkin advancing on him with his knife. Shawn's sword was just out of his grasp; he groped for it but couldn't reach it. The shape shifter was just about to slash his heart before Shawn grabbed the sword at the last moment drove it through the fenkin. It froze as its breath was caught in its lungs as it crumbled to the floor.

The Doctor slowly regained consciousness and looked at Shawn who was gaping at someone who looked exactly like himself with a sword sticking out of its back, the he remembered. He rushed over to fenkin and pulled out the sword as pools of the fenkin's blood surrounded its body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, he charged…" Shawn just stared as he regained his breath. The Doctor cradled the dying fenkin as it slowly bled out. It opened its mouth trying to make words of sense. "Sshh, it's okay, it's okay." The Doctor whispered.

"I…I didn't mean…to…I…was…scared…" The dying fenkin choked out. It sent chills down the Doctor's spine to hear those words in his own voice and holding a dying figure of himself.

"It's okay I believe you, you were frightened, just breathe…" The Doctor said as he watched the shape shifter's eyes close for the last time and his breath growing more faint.

**Le in de psych office…**

They had gotten back to the office safely after getting out of the museum without being noticed and disposing of the deceased fenkin in the ocean. They both sat down on the couch and were silent for a long time until Shawn said, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be, it wasn't your fault." The Doctor said in a low tone. "He was too young…"

Shawn sighed and looked at the Doctor, "So what happens now?"

The time lord ran a hand through his already messed up hair, "Well, the Tardis has probably finished her repairs by now…I suppose I'll go on traveling and you'll do whatever stuff that you do around here."

Shawn chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I guess that 'stuff' would count as trying to look for something to do over my three weeks suspension."

"You know what, " The Doctor leaned forward and looked at Shawn, "You could either spend the next three weeks looking for something to do or…you could spend those three weeks with me." He paused, "Fancy a bit of traveling?"

Shawn sat up straight, "You mean spend three weeks with you. In the Tardis. Traveling through time and space."

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and flashed a smile at Shawn.

Shawn pondered the idea for a moment. _Come on, not very hard. Time and space or stuck here listening to Gus' complaints. But what would I say to my friends? 'Hey I made friends with a guy I just met and I'm gonna travel with him for the next three weeks.' That would never work…oh my god what would my __**dad**__ think?_

"You know what. Sure why not? Just let me sort some things out with Gus and the others."

The Doctor cocked a wide grin, "Alright!" He stood up and put on his coat heading toward the door, "When you're done, you can meet me in the alleyway in between the barber shop and the clothing store." With that he headed out the door towards the awaiting Tardis.

**Tada! Let me know if you want this to continue in a sequel or keep typing in the same story. Thanks for the help and support, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you equally enjoyed reading it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, been trying to get stuff done before I could write more for the peoples! :D**

After leaving his last phone call to his dad saying he would be on vacation for the week, Shawn quickly wrote a note down to Gus and set it on the desk which he would return to in the next week or so. Once the Doctor offered to take him across time and space for the time being he simply couldn't resist. Not wanting to waste another minute, Shawn dashed out the door and walked casually to the alley the Time Lord spoke of. There he was met with a blue police call box; he didn't remember a box being here last time. He knocked twice on the door not knowing what else to do and found himself face-to-face with the Doctor who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Shawn! Ello, fancy a bit of time travel?"

"You're kidding right," Shawn said in amused disbelief, "That's your ship?"

"Oi!" The Doctor said indignantly, "It's bigger than it looks come on."

As the Doctor popped back inside Shawn wondered if he was getting punked or something, but stepped inside nonetheless. Immediately he was taken aback by the sheer size of the room he stepped into, the Doctor stood leaning against what he assumed was the main control unit and grinned. Shawn just stood with his jaw slack and looked around at the columns and the corridors he saw in the back. He stepped back outside and looked around the box taking note of how small it was and then peeked back inside at the enormity of it. After repeating this he stepped back inside and said, "This is jacked up inception stile man, this is awesome!" He walked over to the Tardis console and began to inspect every part with a child's eye.

"Can't say I've heard that one before." The Doctor stood up and began to pull levers and push buttons setting the coordinates for whatever trip the Time Lord had in store.

"So this is your ship, the Tardis, right?" Shawn said as he began to settle.

"Yep, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, so," The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Anywhere you want to go. Pick." Shawn began to bounce on the balls of his feet and pondered where he could go. Oh there were so many places he could choose from. He could go back in time and draw a face on Lassie's forehead while the detective snoozed, or he could go and see where he was in his future, or he could go back and meet some of his favorite movie stars…the possibilities running through his head were endless until one sentence popped out of his mouth, "Anywhere in the future." He figured it was a simple slow start, but he had a while.

"Okay then, Allon-sy!"

"Say wh-" Before Shawn could finish the Doctor pulled a lever and the whole ship threw them around, catching Shawn off guard as he crashed into the back railing popping his back and knocking the breath out of him. "Does this happen very often!" Shawn shouted through the commotion as he was thrown to the floor.

"A bit yeah!" The Doctor shouted in response, "Just a bit of turbulence you'll get the hang of it!" The Doctor was clinging to the console and started banging it with a mallet. After being thrown around for a little bit longer the Tardis ceased it's shaking.

"Come on then. Brand new world…" The Doctor hoisted Shawn up and grabbed his coat from one of the columns and slipped it on.

"If that's a bit of turbulence I'd hate to see full-blown malfunction." Shawn mumbled to himself as he walked over to the door where the Doctor was waiting, "So where are we?" Shawn asked as the Doctor opened the door. "Let's find out."

As Shawn stepped out of the Tardis he was met by a bustling street that looked oddly familiar yet different in the same way. People were everywhere trying to get where they needed to be, shops and malls lined the streets, but what caught his attention was the big tower with ads and a large screen.

"We're in Time's Square!" Shawn said in disbelief. He rushed over to a high tech newsstand, ignoring the looks people gave him as he shoved past and grabbed a paper. His jaw dropped as he read the date: **May 23, 4056.**

"Yeah, we jumped a _little_ bit ahead but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless," The Doctor came over and scratched his head as he looked around, almost unimpressed at how far they traveled in time. "Still, you can have a look around, nothing big has changed…" He stopped as the two turned and saw a flying luxury car pass over their heads. "Except, they've got new cars and possibly improved everything else." The Doctor grinned as Shawn stood in shock-and-awe at the scene around him. "This is going to be epic." Shawn said as they walked on down the street of Time's Square.

~oo0oo~

"You know the police departments haven't really changed to be honest. I mean they've got new technology and everything but they're always trying to catch up with the crime rate as usual…" As the Doctor rambled on about the age they were in, Shawn was captivated with interest at everything around him. Strange looking people who he could only assume were aliens walked around like average people, new exotic merchandise lined shelves in stores, and countless flying cars were revving their engines above their heads. "Shawn." He was soon pulled back to reality as the Doctor moved him towards a new street with more stores and people. "Are you okay?" The Doctor looked slightly concerned. "I'm fine dude, just…wow." The Doctor chuckled, "Come on." The two set off finding more interesting things as they went, unaware of a hooded figure who vanished back into the shadows.

**Dum da da! I know…short chapter, but I will be writing more this weekend (hopefully) please review or pm me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the looong wait! I've had tons of projects (school and stuffatude!) and haven't had the time to write for a while. So please enjoy and review!**

Shawn and the Doctor made their way across town to local markets, "Wait Doc," The Doctor turned to Shawn while walking backwards, "Yes?"

"How are we going to do anything…we don't even have cash, well I do, but is it even the same currency…?" Shawn was still trying to grasp the terms and tenses of the situation.

"Well not really," The Doctor made his way to what looked like an ATM and activated his screwdriver, sending cash out of the machine, "But I'm sure we'll be just fine." The Doctor said with a sly grin.

"Hey, could I maybe borrow that later…?"

The Doctor ignored the question and carried on down the streets with Shawn running up behind him.

"So, you know, different time period and all…is the Empire State building still around?" Shawn asked as he gazed at the skyscrapers and tall buildings, looking for the familiar monument.

"Oh yeah, of course it's still here. One of the first of the world's tallest buildings, they've kept it in good condition. Same for the statue of liberty, and well...everything else." Shawn chuckled at this as they headed further into the city. Shuffling past the crowds and finding all sorts of weird merchandise that lined the stores and markets' windows as well as new alien things. Shawn was entranced by the foreign buzz of the city and wandered for a while, smelling new foods, hearing weird yet catchy melodies strung from different instruments, and meeting the new people. After losing track of the time, Shawn suddenly realized that the Doctor wasn't by his side.

"Doc?" He said, but was slightly drowned out by the activity that hummed around him. "Doctor?" He shouted. Getting a bit more anxious, he began to retrace his steps but soon got even more lost. He walked up to a pale man with striking orange eyes running a side store and said, "Excuse me, have you seen a British guy in a suit with spiky-looking hair walk by here?" He said casting glances around, hoping to catch his buddy's eye somewhere in the crowds.

"No, no I haven't seen any person like that," The man had a strenuous hum to his voice that was somewhat melodious, "but may I interest you in some judakins? They're fresh…" He motioned to something with blue tints that resembled a cross from a cinnamon roll to a churro.

"Ah, no thanks, but thanks pal, see ya!" Shawn dashed off into the streets looking for his friend. He ducked behind food carts and poked into every store on the corners for what seemed like hours. Nearly giving up, he made his way into a darker, more deserted street without taking notice. How could he have _lost_ the Doctor? He could have sworn the man was right behind him when they were in the market hub…

Shawn came back to reality when someone in an orange robe with a veil came over to him.

"Hello Shawn Spencer," It was the voice of a woman's, but it didn't sound like she was all there, "we've been looking for you, it seems you've lost your way…" She brought her hood back to reveal a tan face with red eyes and jet-black silky hair, if not for the eyes and the creepy looks, Shawn wouldn't have minded so much. More of the hooded figures stepped out of the shadows.

"I can't tell if I should be excited or running for my life…" Shawn said as mixed feelings bubbled up in his head.

The woman immediately pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Shawn's neck, injecting the formula. Shawn gasped in shock and the abrupt pain, slowly feeling his limbs grow limp and his vision blacking out. _Wait…no…_he struggled to remain conscious and fight back at the relaxant, but failed as his vision along with his thoughts faded out.

**Le back to when Shawn wandered off…**

"You know the funny thing about New York is that-" The Doctor turned away from the shop window and looked back for Shawn but didn't find him where he was before. "Shawn?" The Doctor called out as he stood on his toes looking into the crowd to find his new companion. "Why does this always have to happen…?" The Doctor grumbled to himself as he went in search. He dashed into the crowd becoming more worried by the minute, walking into stores and asking around if they'd seen the Californian. He became determined to find his friend as the time stretched on, the last thing he wanted was to lose Shawn in the heart of New York City. Making his way into a coffee shop, hoping to find Shawn at a table having a drink or something, found no one. He made his way over to the counter looking out of the corner of his eye to see two stocky guards block the entrance. Slightly tensing, he said to the employee at the counter, "Excuse me, have you seen a man come by here? Fairly tall, white shirt, brown spiky hair…?" The woman at the counter smiled and said, "Oh yes, he came by here not too long ago…Why don't you wait here and I'll go get him." She disappeared behind the counter, nodding her head to the guards and they closed the drapes, hiding the interior of the shop from the outside view.

"Hold him down." She said as she came around the corner, holding a small syringe with a dark substance inside.

"No…" The Doctor's hearts raced as he tried to escape the grasp of the two men who held him firmly to the ground on his knees. He struggled with all of his might to escape but found it useless as the mysterious woman stuck the needle in his neck.

"Good night." She crooned as the Doctor's vision blurred together and his senses dulled and eventually blacked out.

**Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger! I like doing that as much as the public hates it XD**

**Special thanks to The Badger Congregation who's been editing and helping with my stories. PS: Check out some of my new stories, I'd love some feedback! Enjoy the week and (in advance) happy Valentines Day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, extremely busy weekends and work! Ugh, I'm just going to try and type as much as possible before anyone finds me in this locked closet…(just kidding XD )**

Shawn sluggishly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness from the sedative. _What just happened. _He thought to himself as the detective replayed everything that happened to him from the beginning. The arrival at future New York, his separation from the Doctor, and getting drugged in the alley. His head began to pound furiously as he tried to sit up, but found that he was restrained in a chair up against a wall.

"What th-" Shawn sat jaw slack and in shock at what he saw in front of him once his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light. He was in a large room filled with monitors where some showed images of bustling streets and people while some others showed graphs with numbers and lines. Tables off to the sides were stacked high with files and testing equipment. His heart stated to race a little faster as his eyes settled on containment units with other people sedated in them, hooked up to wires and a slight mist coming up from the floor every few seconds. Looking to his left he saw a humanoid figure that was restrained as he was with long arms and light blue hair. Looking to his right he saw the Doctor, who was tied to a chair and his head lolled to the side apparent that he was still unconscious.

"Doctor." Shawn whispered hoarsely, not wanting to be heard by anyone that may have been lingering around. "Doc!" It was taking all of his willpower not to shout. After hesitating a moment, Shawn began to scoot his chair over to the sleeping Time Lord millimeter by millimeter, making a squeaking noise each time he moved. Once he got a couple of inches away from the Doctor he leaned in and whispered loudly, "Doctor!" Immediately, the Doctor's eyes flew open and he gave a startled yelp of surprise as his chair unceremoniously fell over with a crash. He gave a grunt and said, "Yes…?"

"Just checking to see if you were up yet." Shawn sat back to his normal position and decided that since no one was around he could speak in normal tone, "Got any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue. Some sort of a lab."

"Lot of help you are…"

"Oi! I'd be able to get a better idea if I wasn't restrained to a chair that's on its side!" The Doctor said indignantly.

Shawn rolled his eyes and scooted several more times over to the Doctor. "Okay let me se if…" Shawn said as he kicked part of his foot and balanced on one side of the chair, leaning it over and trying to grab part of the Doctor's to get him up, but failed miserably as his own toppled over and landed opposite of the Doctor's.

"Swell." The Doctor mumbled.

"Can you scoot part of your chair over…?"

"Why do you want me to-"

"Just do it!"

Shawn heard a sigh that was preceded by a shuffling and a few mumbled words that certainly weren't English.

"Okay, now let's see…now turn a little to your right…nope other right. Now just a liiiitle bit more to the left-"

"Shawn what are you doing?"

Shawn grabbed hold of the back of the traveler's chair and swung himself in a 180, facing in the same direction the Doctor was, and landed squarely right next to him.

"Not bad." The Doctor said, pulling an impressed and satisfied face.

"Do not underestimate my powers young grasshopper." Shawn said in an old, wise man's voice.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked around the room, straining his neck and eyes widening at the sight of the containment units.

"Okay, we need to get out of here…" The Doctor said as he took in more of his surroundings.

"What's wrong with them?" Shawn said, trying to understand the level of danger in their situation.

"They're in stasis chambers. The wires attached to them are hooked up to life support readings and documentations about the life forms over there," The Doctor nodded his head over to a row of screens and the people in the containers, "And the mist coming up from the bottom is most likely diazepam…"

"English please." Shawn wasn't getting any of this.

"Those people were kidnapped and are currently sedated and are being studied on their condition."

"So is that what's going happen to us?"

"Doubt it, we'd be in one of those already if they wanted us in there."

"So what do we do?"

Before the Doctor answered, a door swung open and a pale man in a suit with striking red eyes walked towards the two and was accompanied by a large group of built men.

"I see our guests are awake," He said in a low and controlled voice, "set them up." At his command, four of the six that surrounded him came over to their chairs and placed them upright again.

"Oh, that's better thank you," The Doctor said as he was set upright again, "and may I ask to whom we owe the pleasure?"

The man didn't turn from one of the experiment tables as he answered, "You may call me Icarus."

"Well Icarus, you certainly have quite the facility here, you like experimenting much?" The Doctor leaned forward a bit, trying to see what the man was doing.

"I'm not much of a scientist, I'm more of a…" He paused and looked up, as if trying to find the correct term, "a mentalist I guess you'd say."

"That's quite a lot of sedation and stabilizing equipment for a _mentalist_…"

"It keeps the people calm through the process, much easier to do my work without all that screaming."

"So is that what we're here for? Your little experimental guinea pigs?" Shawn said as Icarus turned from the table with two syringes filled with a yellowish substance.

"Oh no, you two are special," He began to walk forward, "you see, my job is to collect intelligent people off the streets and use their mental abilities to my advantage. I don't like to dispose of my enemies but to use them as my…puppets as you'd say. But then you two came, Shawn Spencer, one of the greatest fake detectives of all time,"

"Well, I pride myself…" Shawn said, appreciating the fact that he was somewhat famous in the future.

"And then the mysterious Doctor, who has left his imprint on time for years and has accomplished many feats. And when you two turned up, it was Christmas! Two of some of the most intelligent people in the universe, imagine what I could do."

"Oh, Iii'm definitely imagining…" Shawn said.

"So you're taking innocent people off of the streets and possessing their minds, you're crushing their consciousness, and you're fitting all of them in your head, that shouldn't even be possible." The Doctor said with a mix of bewilderment and anger.

"Oh, but I can, and with this Doctor," He tapped the syringe with his finger, "I don't have to worry about them resisting, basically putting their sub consciousness in a stand-by mode, and I'm able to access any memories or capabilities they had that they didn't tuck away with them."

"Why are you telling us this?" Shawn said as he tried to follow along.

"For fair warning Shawn. I'm not a vicious killer, I simply pull in the resources needed and use them to my every whim."

"Whose your employer?" The Doctor tried to stall a bit more, undoing the restraints as much as possible before Icarus could stick the needle in him.

"Oh, I guess you could say he's one of great intelligence Doctor, he's hired me to not only do all this," He gave a small spin motioning to everything in the room, "but to also find you."

He took a moment to let it settle and said, "Enough chit chat, time to get to work." He advanced at a brisk pace to Shawn.

"No don't!" But it was too late, Icarus stuck the needle in Shawn's neck and immediately put his fingers to Shawn's temples. Shawn writhed around in his chair as a few utterings of agony escaped his lips. The Doctor wasted no more time in trying to escape before Icarus could get to him next. Quickly, he tore at the rope's strands with all of his energy and released his right hand. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed his screwdriver and activated it as the strands on his left arm and legs were undone and he stood up out of the chair, and dashed off to one of the doors that led him to a corridor. Rounding a corner he faintly heard the shouting of Shawn, "GET HIM!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaaaaaaaay 12 followers! I'm slightly surprised that I have this many followers for such a particular type of crossover, but nonetheless I'm glad you guys love it! Now on with the story! :D**

The Doctor dashed down the hallways in great haste, searching everywhere for a place to hide. _I'm sorry Shawn, I am so sorry…_He thought in anguish. His hearts beat wildly as he rounded corners and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the maintenance door that sat patiently in the back of a hallway. Not wasting another minute he unlocked the door and went in, sonicing it behind him. He slouched down on the back wall and caught his breath, running a hand through his hair he contemplated the situation. Oh how he wished these things would never happen to him, if only every thing could be fine and perfect in the universe. He had lost so many friends and companions in his lifetime, so many that sometimes he felt like giving up and keeping to himself to make sure that all those he loved and cared for were safe, but he lost them all anyway. This thought of pity and shame was soon turned to deep anger and determination. _No more, _He thought, _I will defend Shawn with my life_; _he will not die because I failed to save him from this._

The thought burned in his mind as he soon found himself pacing around the room in deep thought. _Okay, Shawn's been possessed by an evil mastermind, you're stuck in the maintenance closet with Icarus' brute squad searching for you, and he's got at least twenty other prisoners that are currently sedated and in holding chambers…_ He paced faster and faster until he got to the point where he was practically running around the room as his thoughts and worries sped up with his legs. Slowing down he came to a dead end in his mind. He groaned, "If only I could-" He was interrupted by a gentle rattle that sounded from behind a box filled with cleaners and a faint breeze coming from behind. "Of course! Oh, I am so thick!" He hit his head with his hand several times and moved the heavy box to the side revealing a good-sized air vent. "Alright, find Icarus, stop his plan to dominate the world, and save Shawn along with half a dozen other people, what could possibly go wrong…"

~o0o~

"Note to self, never say 'what could possibly go wrong' ever again." The Doctor mumbled to himself as he made his way across the tunnels in the ventilation system at an impossibly slow pace. It had been roughly an hour of crawling in the slowly rising temperatures of the shafts. He just hoped that his rough idea of the facility and the air tunnels would help him find Shawn soon and possibly come up with another brilliant idea on how to get Icarus out of his friend's mind. He sighed and stopped to give his aching knees a rest and wipe the sweat from his brow as he slumped against the wall and let the hot air pass through. _How many times have I been in this situation before…? _Suddenly, he heard a shuffle come from around the corner to his right and a few low, quiet, gasping breaths. Making nearly no sound, the Doctor held his breath and slowly crept forward, not daring to speak. He tensed, blood pounding in his ears as he prepared to flee at any moment in full awareness that it could be one of Icarus' puppets come to catch him. The shuffling grew louder as whomever it belonged to came closer, the Doctor reached for his screwdriver. Suddenly, a figure leaped around the corner and punched the frightened Time Lord in the nose. The Doctor grabbed it and shouted a few curses as he tried to soothe the pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I thought you were one of them." As the Doctor's vision cleared from the pain he saw a light blue-haired girl with long arms crawl over to him.

"Yep, I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth and let go of his nose. _No blood, good. _"But seriously of all things to do you'd punch them in the face?"

She shrugged her shoulders; "Seemed logical to me, here let me see it." She inched forward.

"Nope, no it's fine." The Doctor backed away and slumped back onto the wall, catching his breath. "By the way how did you know I wasn't one of Icarus' guards?"

"If you were, you would have easily deflected the punch and taken me. Most of Icarus' thugs are skilled fighters…which kind of makes sense if you start to think about it…"

"What's your name?"

"People call me Nancy." She sat back and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Nancy, I'm the Doctor. So…how did you get here?"

She sighed and said, "Long story short, I work for some…agencies, and they asked me to come and take a look down here because they were suspicious enough. I got caught by the psychopath and he put me under sedation, by the time I woke up the room was empty and I made my escape through the air vents. What about you?"

"Oh, my friend and I were just…traveling, got jumped in the streets and woke up in the main facility, met Icarus and made my escape."

"So where's your friend?"

The Doctor's gaze darkened slightly, "He's been possessed, I'm going to find him." He crawled pass the contemplating Nancy and made his way to another opening with her following behind.

"But you can't! Once one's been taken over there's pretty much no chance of coming back. Not to mention Icarus' guards are all over the place. You go out now, you'll be surrounded in seconds."

"Hush." The Doctor said in a soft whisper as he came to a grate that revealed a bird's eye view into the main facility below where he was with Shawn not an hour ago. He leaned over and peered in, guards were stationed by all of the entrances and exits, he moved a little to the right to get a better look at the prisoners and gave a quiet sigh of relief, Icarus hadn't done anything to them…yet. "What's in th-" Nancy's question was interrupted as Shawn's voice came through one of the speakers in the room.

"Ooohh Doctor?" His voice seemed slightly malicious through the intercom, "I'm getting tired of playing hide and seek, why don't you come out along with the other brat who's hiding? Maybe we could share a smoothie and have a little chat."

Nancy and the Doctor exchanged surprised looks. "Oh yes," He continued, "I'm not such an idiot to not know that you both are up to no good, it doesn't take a genius to know that you two have found each other already and are planning to stop me. So meet me in the main facility where we left off and no one will get hurt. You have ten minutes, or else…and here's the best part," He chuckled slightly as if a funny thought occurred to him, "I'll torture Shawn until he practically begs me for his death. So come, with the girl, and we'll make an arrangement." They heard the faint click of the intercom being turned off. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, contemplating on what they should do.

"I have to go." The Doctor said in a low voice.

"But you can't, we'll be killed, at best!" Nancy said in a stressed whisper.

"Yeah, but if I don't my friend will go through something that no human being should ever have to go through and it will all happen because of me." He paused and said more to himself than to Nancy, "And I don't think I could live with that."

"Do you think that he will _actually_ let Shawn go if you just agree to his terms?" She sat dumbfounded that he was making that decision.

"There's a small chance…" The Doctor hesitated, "And that's the only chance I've got." The Doctor looked back at Nancy as her face lit up slowly with a small grin, as if she solved the answers to every problem in the world, "Oh Doctor, that's it! I have a plan that'll give us a chance…" She scooted forward a few inches and grinned, "And I believe it's the only chance we've got."


End file.
